


Burning For You

by sgflutegirl



Series: Burning For You [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An arson case results in painful consequences for Steve and Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Burn' for my 10_hurt_comfort table, located [here](http://sgflutegirl.livejournal.com/289344.html).
> 
> I don't know much personally about burns and burn treatments, so most of what is here I found online. Forgive me if I've gotten anything wrong. This fic is complete, so there won't be much waiting in between each chapter. I do need to leave a little suspense though. :D
> 
> Beta'd by shadowintime.

Danny hated arson cases. Fire was a savage beast, and would burn through anything and anyone that got in its path. He had seen this first hand back in Jersey. He wasn’t looking forward to seeing it again.

Chin had never seen anything like it in his years as a member of HPD and since. Sure, there had been fires to investigate, but most were isolated incidents. He had never had to deal with the likes of a serial arsonist like Joel Anderson.

Kono had learned about fire in school, and arson at the academy. She’d never seen anything like it. She found herself, on numerous occasions, thinking, how could someone find pleasure in fire? It scared her, like nothing had ever scared her before.

Steve knew the mechanics behind setting a fire in which its sole purpose was to destroy. It wasn’t something he was proud of. It was just part of his training, his job. He had never come across a civilian that knew the ins and outs of fire, like Joel Anderson. It worried him more than he would let on. There was too much unpredictability for his liking.

So far, there had been five fires. Three were residential, and two were commercial. Each fire had one victim. The victims had all been killed by the fire. At first, the authorities had thought the fires had been set to cover up the murders, but once Max had gotten a look at the bodies, he had concluded that they had been killed by the fires themselves.

Five-0 had been called in when one of the victims turned out to be the son of a state senator. The last two fires, the commercial fires, had happened since Five-0 had taken the case. HPD and HFD had already identified Joel Anderson as the arsonist, but hadn’t come anywhere close to finding him.

Steve was sitting at his desk when Kono opened his door. “Hey, boss, we may have just gotten a break.”

“What have you got?”

He stood and followed her back to the computer table. He motioned to Danny, who was sitting in his office. Chin was waiting for them, and as soon as everyone was standing around the table, he pulled up a file and moved it to one of the hanging screens.

“We’ve found two properties, owned by Benjamin Anderson.”

“Joel Anderson’s brother?”

“And Danny get’s the prize.”

“Wait, isn’t he dead?”

“Yeah, boss. He died three years ago, in a fire.”

“So, where are these properties located?”

“They are adjacent warehouses, located here.” Chin pulled up a map on the screen and pointed to the docks.

“Why does it always have to be warehouses?” Danny mumbled.

“Okay. We need to check these places out. The sooner the better. Let’s go.”

\------------------------------

The Camaro and Cruze pulled up to the docks. They parked at the entrance and walked toward the warehouses. Everything was quiet as they approached. Steve stopped and brought them into a huddle.

“Kono, Chin, I want you two to check out the first warehouse. Danny, you’re with me at the second.”

They split up and headed toward the two warehouses.

When Steve and Danny got to the main entrance, they both pulled their weapons. Steve tried the door, and it opened without any problems.

“Don’t you find that a little suspect?”

“Yeah. Keep your eyes open.”

“Keep my eyes open?”

Steve was already headed inside, gun out front, light on. Danny was close behind. The warehouse opened up into a large room. There were several large cargo containers lining the walls, but the center of the room was bare. There were offices in the back and a set of metal stairs that went up to a second level of offices. The place appeared to be empty.

Steve signaled to Danny to take the offices on the right. They split up and checked all the doors leading out of the main room.

“These are all empty, Danny.”

Danny didn’t answer him. Steve walked toward where he’d last seen him. He looked into the doorway and noticed Danny standing completely still in the middle of the room.

“Danny?”

“You need to get out of here.”

“What?” Steve walked through the door and made his way toward Danny. He still hadn’t moved.

“No! Don’t come any closer. You need to get out of here, now, Steven!”

Steve walked up next to Danny. It wasn’t till he was right there with him that he saw. There was a large barrel with a timer.

“Oh shit, Danny. It’s a bomb.”

“No shit, Sherlock. I thought it was a desk with a clock.”

Steve looked around, finally noticing why Danny hadn’t moved.

“Pressure plate. Don’t move.”

“Oh thank you, Steven. I was planning on just walking out of here like nothing happened.”

“I’m going to see if I can find something to replace your weight with. Just hang on, okay.”

“Steve, just call the bomb squad. Get them here to defuse this thing.”

“There’s nothing they can do. I’ve seen this before.”

Danny was quiet. He ran his hand through his hair.

“Just give me a minute. I’ll figure this out.”

Steve went back out into the main room. He saw a number of crates against a nearby wall. He tested their weight. He knew they wouldn’t be heavy enough, but maybe they’d buy some time. He found the heaviest of the three crates and carried it into the room.

“Danny, when I say run, I need you to run. Okay?”

“What the hell are you doing, Steve?”

“I’m going to try and replace your weight.”

“Like Indiana Jones? Because, that didn’t work out so well.”

“It should buy us a little time. Hopefully enough to get out of the room.”

Danny turned his head and looked Steve in the eyes. “I love you.”

“I know.”

“Empire? Really?”

Steve gave him one of his goofy smiles. The ones that made Danny melt.

“Ready?”

“As I can be.”

Steve moved right up next to Danny. He turned and faced the door and held the crate just above the ground.

“Run!” Steve yelled.

Danny took off running. He made it about ten feet past the door before he heard the deafening sound of the explosion. The force of the blast lifted him off his feet, and threw him about ten more feet. He hit the ground hard, unable to move as the wind was knocked out of him. All his thoughts were on Steve as he succumbed to the darkness.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes some whump. I hope it lives up to your expectations.

Kono and Chin had finished a sweep through the warehouse and had found some files that could turn out to be promising. They were headed back to the entrance when they heard a thunderous noise and the ground rocked beneath their feet.

They looked at each other and then ran out the front door. They looked over at the other warehouse, where Steve and Danny had gone to investigate, and they could see flames shooting from the roof. The windows along the front and sides had been blown out and the front door had been blown from its hinges. They looked around outside, but didn’t see Steve or Danny anywhere. They both reached into their pockets; Kono called Danny’s phone, Chin called the fire department.

\------------------------------

Danny opened his eyes slowly when he heard his phone ringing. He closed his eyes again as he reached for his phone. He answered.

“Whoever you are, this isn’t a good time.”

 _“Danny? Are you alright? Where are you?”_

It was then that the heat started to register. He opened his eyes and finally took a look around. He could see the hole where the door used to be. There was stuff burning all around him, but the path was relatively clear. He could get up and walk out if he wanted.

He pulled himself into a seated position and finally turned and got a look behind him. The whole back of the warehouse was in flames.

“Kono?”

 _“Danny, where are you? Where’s Steve?”_

He pulled himself to his feet. He started coughing from the smoke, but he had to find Steve.

“I don’t see him. He was right behind me.”

 _“Danny, are you okay?”_

“Um… yeah.”

He started walking toward the back of the warehouse. The heat was getting intense, but he was not leaving without finding and getting Steve out of there.

Then he saw him. He was laying on his right side, like he had been thrown like a ragdoll. What scared Danny the most was the fire around him. It was close and it wasn’t till he was within a few feet that Danny realized that Steve was on fire. His left sleeve and parts of his shirt were burning. Danny did the only thing he could think of. He slid to his knees next to Steve, dropped the phone, and pushed Steve over onto his back. He then untucked his shirt and used it and his hands to put out the fire. It took several tries, but he finally got the fire out. He figured his hands should probably be hurting, but he couldn’t feel much of anything. He just had to get Steve out of there. Then he remembered the phone.

“Kono! I found him. He’s hurt bad.”

 _“Danny? Where are you? Chin’s coming in.”_

“Middle toward the back. I’m coming your way.”

He stood up and moved to Steve’s head. He then bent down and put his arms under Steve’s shoulders. He looped is arms under his armpits and then started to drag Steve toward the front. He got about ten feet before Chin tapped him on the shoulder.

“Chin, grab his legs. I’m okay.”

Chin didn’t argue and grabbed Steve’s legs. They exited the building just as the roof started to collapse.

“Danny, you can put him down now.”

Kono had come up beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and nodded. He stopped and gently laid Steve down on the ground. Chin had already put his feet down.

Danny looked at Chin and said, “My hands hurt.”

Chin made it to Danny’s side just in time to catch him when his legs buckled. Chin guided him to the ground and sat behind him. He finally got a look at the damage. Danny’s hands were red and his right hand was beginning to blister. The burns didn’t look to be too severe, but they would be painful.

Kono was seated next to Steve. She was looking him over. The left side of his neck, his left shoulder, and his arm down to his elbow were red and covered with blisters. He hadn’t regained consciousness.

Chin and Kono exchanged a look, but remained quiet. They were relieved when the ambulance and fire trucks finally pulled up. The paramedics moved quickly, loading Steve on to a gurney and guiding Danny toward the ambulance. Chin and Kono followed them to the ambulance.

“We’re taking them to Straub. They have a burn unit there,” one of the paramedics told them.

Kono looked at Danny. “We’ll meet you there.”

“Call Rachel,” Danny managed to say before they closed the doors and took off.

\------------------------------

Chin stayed behind at the scene. He filled in HPD on the files they had found in the other warehouse. He then called the Governor to let her know what had happened.

Kono followed the ambulance to the hospital. She arrived shortly after Danny and Steve had been taken into the emergency room. While she waited, she called Rachel.

 _“Hello?”_

“Rachel, this is Kono.”

 _“Something’s happened, hasn’t it?”_

“Danny and Steve are at the hospital. There was an explosion.”

 _“Oh God! Are they…”_

“They’re both alive. I just got here, I don’t know anything yet.”

 _“We’re on our way. Which hospital?”_

“Straub. They’ve got the only burn unit on the island.”

 _“Okay.”_

\------------------------------

Rachel arrived with Grace about 20 minutes later. Chin wasn’t far behind. They walked into the emergency room together.

“Kono!” Grace ran to her and put her arms around Kono’s waist. Kono knelt down and hugged her.

“Have you heard anything?” Rachel asked.

“Nothing yet.”

They all sat down and waited. About an hour later a doctor came through the doors.

“Family of Daniel Williams?”

The four of them said, “That’s us,” and walked over to him.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out how bad the boys are hurt. Here's where all the medical stuff comes in. I hope I got it at least somewhat accurate.

“My name is Dr. Malana. I’m treating Mr. Williams.”

“How is he, doctor?” Rachel said tentatively.

“He’s got some first and superficial second degree burns on both hands. There is some blistering on the ball of his right hand that I want to keep an eye on. I cleaned and wrapped them. I’ve got him on IV fluids and antibiotics, and oxygen. I’m surprised he wasn’t suffering from more smoke inhalation since it was a structure fire.”

“It was a large warehouse, with high ceilings. The fire was pretty much contained to the back of the building. After the explosion they were in there maybe fifteen minutes before we got them out.” Chin tried to fill the doctor in as best he could.

“Okay. It looks like he tried to put out a fire using only his shirt and hands. I tried asking him what had happened, but he’s not talking.”

“What do you mean, he’s not talking?” They were all shocked.

“He’s showing signs of shock. I want to keep him here for observation for a couple of days. Like I said, I want to keep an eye on the blistering on his right hand. I also want to make sure there isn’t anything else to worry about, like an infection. He’s also going to be in pain. These kinds of burns can be incredibly painful.”

“When can I see my daddy?”

The doctor looked down at Grace. She looked scared, but she was trying to be brave.

“I want to get him settled into a room. Then I’ll send a nurse to get you.”

“Thank you, doctor.”

“What about Steve?” Kono asked.

“Ah yes, they came in together. Mr. McGarrett has been moved up to the burn unit. His injuries were more severe. I don’t know anything else at this time, but his doctor should be down to see you as soon as evaluation of his burns is complete.”

“Any idea how long that will take?”

“It depends on how extensive and how deep the burns are. I can’t really speculate.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

After the doctor left, they all sat back down. Grace crawled up into Rachel’s lap.

“Is daddy going to be okay?”

“Of course, sweetie. He’s going to be fine.”

“What about Steve? The doctor said he was hurt worse.”

“I don’t know, baby.”

Grace started to cry and Rachel wrapped her arms around her.

Kono moved over and sat in the chair next to Rachel. “Hey, Grace. You know how Steve is a SuperSEAL, right?”

She nodded her head.

“Well, it’s going to take a lot more than a little fire to take him down.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!” Kono just hoped she was right.

It was another half an hour before a nurse came to take them back to see Danny. Chin and Kono decided they would stay behind and wait for word on Steve. So, Rachel and Grace followed the nurse to Danny’s room.

\------------------------------

Danny had never been as scared as he had been in that warehouse. Steve had saved his life, and he could die because of it. The doctor had told him that his burns really weren’t that bad, but they sure hurt like it.

The back of his bed was angled up about forty-five degrees so he wasn’t lying completely flat. He had an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. He had a couple of IVs attached to his arms, and his hands were wrapped. They had given him something for the pain, but it wasn’t helping much.

He turned his head toward the door when he heard it open. The first person he saw was a nurse, but then he saw Rachel and she was holding Grace’s hand. Grace looked scared.

“Hey, Monkey.” It was muffled through the mask.

“Daddy!” Grace ran to the bed, but stopped when she saw his wrapped hands. “Are you okay?”

Rachel could see the frustration on his face, so she pulled the oxygen mask down so he could talk.

“Yeah, Monkey. I’ll be okay. I just hurt my hands. They have them wrapped so they’ll get better quicker.”

“Do they hurt?” Rachel asked.

Danny didn’t like showing weakness in front of his ex-wife, and especially not in front of his daughter, but he couldn’t hide it. He shook his head slightly, hoping Grace wouldn’t see.

“How’s Steve?”

Rachel moved the chair closer to the bed and sat down.

“We don’t know yet. Chin and Kono are downstairs waiting for his doctor. They had to move him to the burn unit.”

“Rachel, he saved my life. I can’t lose him.”

“Kono said that he’s a SuperSEAL and a little fire isn’t going to take him down.” Grace grinned at him.

“Oh she did, huh? Well, she knows what she’s talking about. So, it must be true.” He smiled back at her. He wasn’t so sure.

\------------------------------

An hour passed before another doctor entered the waiting room.

“Family of Steven McGarrett?”

Chin and Kono stood and walked over to him.

“I’m Dr. Marcus. I’m treating Mr. McGarrett.”

“What can you tell us?”

“He’s got both superficial and deep second degree burns on his left arm, shoulder, and neck. The worst is just above his elbow, up to where the bottom of his shirt sleeve was. I had to perform surgery to debride the area, and apply a skin graft. Luckily, it’s not a large area, so I’m hopeful that it will take. I’ve got him on fluids and antibiotics. He’s also on oxygen for smoke inhalation.”

Kono was speechless. She was holding her hand over her mouth.

Chin was quiet for a moment and then he said, “He was unconscious when we pulled him out.”

“He regained consciousness briefly before we took him into surgery. He’s got a mild concussion that we’re keeping an eye on as well. He was agitated, kept asking about Danny and if he was okay.”

“That’s his partner. They were brought in together. His doctor said that he’s going to be okay.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“Can he have visitors?”

“Not yet. We’re getting him settled into the burn unit so we can keep a close eye on him. I’ll send someone when he’s ready.”

“We’re gonna go up to Danny’s room. That’s where we’ll be.”

“Okay, I’ll come by in awhile to let you know how he’s doing.”

“Thanks, doctor.”

Kono had remained quiet through the whole exchange. She was on the verge of tears. Chin hugged her, and then told her, “Remember what you told Grace earlier. It’s gonna take a lot more than a little fire to take him down.”

She smiled.

“Come on, cuz. Let’s go see our haole.”

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five-0 is reunited, well sorta.

Grace had fallen asleep by the time Kono and Chin got to Danny’s room. A nurse was in the room, replacing the oxygen mask with a nasal cannula. Rachel was the first one to see them when they walked into the room.

“Danny, the others are here.”

The nurse finished and left, walking around Chin and Kono as they walked toward the bed. They both had solemn looks on their faces.

“I think it’s time I take Grace home. She’s had a long day.”

Danny nodded. Rachel woke her so she could say goodnight to her father.

“Goodnight, Monkey. Danno loves you.”

“Goodnight, Daddy.”

They left the room and then Chin and Kono each took a chair.

“How’s Steve?”

Chin hesitated briefly. “His doctor thinks he’ll be okay. It’s going to take some time though. He has some deep burns on his arm they had to clean and apply skin grafts to. The doctor also said he had a mild concussion.”

“Have you seen him yet?”

“No. The doctor said they’d send someone here to let us know when he can have visitors.”

Danny nodded, but didn’t say anything. Kono decided to try and get him talking. A quiet Danny was not a good thing.

“Danny, what happened in there?”

“It’s all my fault. If I’d paid better attention, I wouldn’t have stepped on the pressure plate and activated the bomb. He wouldn’t have taken a stupid risk to save my life. I knew it wouldn’t work, but I let him do it anyway.”

“Hey, Danny, you should know by now that you don’t let Steve do anything. Once he’s made up his mind, there’s no changing it.”

“She’s right, Danny. He would have done it no matter what you tried to say or do.”

Danny couldn’t help the small grin that crossed his face. “You’re right. That’s one of the things that really infuriates me about him.”

All three of them were laughing when a nurse walked in, followed by Dr. Marcus. Chin saw him first.

“Hi, Dr. Marcus. Danny, this is Steve’s doctor.”

“So this is the Danny that my patient keeps asking about?”

“How is he?”

“I was just coming to let you know that he can have visitors now. I also wanted to find out firsthand how you were doing. He was quite insistent.”

“Of course he was.” They all laughed.

“Everything is looking good so far. It’s still early though. He was awake when I left him a few minutes ago. He probably wishes he wasn’t.”

Danny looked at him anxiously. “What do you mean?”

“Well, as you probably know, burns are painful. Well, his are considerably worse and more widespread than yours. I’ve given him some pain meds, but I’m reluctant to give him anything stronger because of the concussion.”

“And I bet he’s telling you that he’s fine, through gritted teeth, no less.”

The doctor smiled. “He can have one visitor at a time.”

Chin stood. “I’ll go first.” Kono gave him the go ahead, so he followed the doctor to Steve’s room. As he was leaving the room, he could have sworn he heard Danny say, “Tell him this is all his fault.”

\------------------------------

Dr. Marcus stopped Chin just outside the door to Steve’s room.

“I just want to let you know what to expect when you go in there. We’ve got most of the burns covered. The grafted area is uncovered at the moment, but we’ll be covering it once we are sure the graft has taken. He’s in a lot of pain, although he’s denying it.”

“Thanks for the warning.”

They walked in. Steve had his eyes closed, but Chin could tell he was awake.

“You can open your eyes. I know you’re awake.”

Steve opened his eyes slowly. He was in more pain than he could ever remember being in. The pain medicine was barely doing anything. He lifted his right hand and pulled the oxygen mask down.

“Hey, Chin, doctor. How’s Danny?”

“He’s worried about you.”

“Is he mad?”

The doctor gave them both a look. “I think I’ll leave you two to talk. Ten minutes, then the mask goes back on.” He left the room.

“He’s blaming himself.”

“I need to talk to him.” Steve started to move, but thought better of it when the pain in his arm spiked.

“Yeah, um, neither one of you is going anywhere for the time being.”

“How is he, really?”

“He’s got burns on both hands. He hasn’t said anything about how, but the doctor is pretty sure that he used his shirt and hands to put out the fire on your arm.”

Steve didn’t say anything. He squeezed his eyes shut; the pain was spiking again.

The doctor walked in at that point. “Time’s up.” He walked over to Steve. “I’m going to give you some more pain meds. Your arm’s looking good so far.” He put the mask back on Steve’s face.

“I’m going back to Danny’s room. Oh, yeah, he wanted me to tell you that this is all your fault.”

Chin could see the smile under the mask. With his good hand, Steve gave him a thumbs up. Chin chuckled. Yeah, it may take awhile, but they were both going to be just fine.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, for the reunion we've all been waiting for!

Chin and Kono took turns staying with Steve and Danny over the next few days. Other than the blister on his palm, most of Danny’s burns were well on their way to healing. Two days after being admitted to the hospital, Dr. Malana released him, with strict instructions on keeping the still healing burns clean and dressed. He also left some exercises for him to do to keep full mobility in his hands.

Kono arrived that afternoon to pick Danny up. She also had some good news for him.

“HPD caught Anderson.”

“Really, how’d they find him?”

“The files we found in the other warehouse. They picked him up last night. He admitted to setting the bomb. He was there; saw the whole thing.”

“That’s not surprising. Most arsonists like to witness their handiwork.”

“Yeah. So, you ready to get out of here?”

“Out of this godforsaken room, yes!”

Kono smiled. “I’ll wait for you down stairs; give you awhile to yourselves.”

“Thanks, Kono.”

\------------------------------

Danny walked into Steve’s room. Steve turned his head when he saw him. The oxygen mask had been replaced with a nasal cannula, so when he smiled, it lit up his whole face. Danny closed the distance between them.

“What took you so long to get here?”

“What took me so long? What took _me_ so long?” There was no venom behind it though. He waved his bandaged right hand in front of Steve’s face.

“Geez, Danny. You act like you’re the only one hurt here.”

Danny finally got a good look at Steve’s burns. They were uncovered. He walked around to the left side of the bed so he could get a better look. He was quiet. Too quiet for Steve’s liking.

“Danny?”

“Oh… um…”

“Danny, look at me. I’m going to be fine. Just more scars to add to the collection.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just that this was my second favorite tattoo. Now it’s ruined.”

Steve didn’t know what to say to that. He started laughing, but the movement caused more pain. He closed his eyes.

“Hey, Steve, babe, just breathe through it?” Danny had moved back around to the right side of the bed. He placed his left hand on Steve’s right shoulder.

After a few minutes, Steve opened his eyes, and looked up into Danny’s.

“I’m good.”

Danny laughed. “Yeah, how many times have you told your doctor that in the last two days, and how many times has he believed you?”

Steve smiled through the pain. “Will you stay?”

“Kono’s waiting downstairs to take me back to the house. I’m just going to pick up a few things, and I’ll be back. Is that alright? I can tell her to come back later.”

“No, it’s alright… just don’t take all day.”

“I won’t.” He leaned down and placed his lips on Steve’s and kissed him gently.

When Danny pulled back, Steve looked him in the eyes again and said, “I love you.”

Danny smiled. “I know.”

 **The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning a sequel, so keep an eye out for that, hopefully sometime soon.


End file.
